


Today

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Demon, Family Issues, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Science Experiments, Smart Brother, forced murder, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: Today The Day





	Today

_IT’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today IT’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today it’s today._

_He bounced up and down a bubbly feeling beginning to boil up in his heart it was familiar feeling one that usually appeared when dealing with red._

_His face seem to have a shine towards it as he hopped in sync with his terrible singing._

_He seem to be the only child singing for the others sat still in their place as if they were statue._

_“I’m gonna be it I’m gonna be it I’m gonna be it I’m gonna be it” he repeat repetitively however none of the kids had found it annoying._

_Of course they didn’t because he was lovable everyone loved him Everyone loved him everyone loved him Everyone loved him Everyone ….Loved…..Him._

_~~Except for~~ ……..NO everyone loved him no one thought he was a monster._

_Everyone loved him his mom his dad the kids even the weird dudes who give him checkups._

_He knows they do why else would daddy gift him with the color red on his birthday it was because he knew he liked red and it would remind him of his beloved son birthday._

Why else would mommy drive him over here because she loved him to much and knew she couldn’t take care of him.

Why else would the kids call him weird and different and also gift his beloved color of red .

And

Why else would the weird guys checkup on him constantly .

Because they loved him.

They all did.

He knew it.

“618699”

That was him, He jumped up and down happily changing his song to “oh boy oh boy”

_Click………Began……Click_

_Red he liked red because it was pretty it made everything loveable his father his friends ~~his brother his brother his brother his brothe~~ \- especially his brother._

_But red looked the best when he wore it or when he was matching._

_He liked matching so of course when he wore red so did everyone else._

_He turned a frown on his face the doctors never wore red it was always icky clean white he hated clean white he preferred red or black ._

_He liked black because black can’t take anyone away from him._

_Unlike white , white was evil it took away his father during his birthday party he disliked that._

_“why couldn’t white wait?” he had asked them they simply smiled._

_Click…..Onto the Next One……Click_

_Click……Began…Click_

_He liked playing but no one else seemed to ..oh but they’d play for him if he asked …Perhaps if he asked he could make them play with him…Perhaps.._

_……._

_He smiled he liked when everyone liked him and they liked to like him to so of course they were playing with him._

_The only person he didn’t like were people who didn’t listen to him like father but he made it up with red so he didn’t mind._

_He also disliked brother._

_He never understood how anyone would liked their brothers so much._

_He had meant someone who loved their brother but he couldn’t understand why which was weird since he found the kid to be quite understandable even if everyone else thought he was crazy ._

_But how could anyone like brothers?_

_Brother was mean he never did what he said ever no instead he did the exact opposite._

_He told father to go towards the light he told mommy to send him away and he cleaned up red ~~he cleaned up red he cleaned up red he cleaned up red he cleaned up re-~~._

_But that was alright because brother was with him now and brother listened he finally listened he didn’t know why he hadn’t listened before._

_“It would have been easier“ that's what he kept telling brother but brother would only let water slide down his cheek he never was one for words ._

_Click …………. Alright time for presents….Click_

He was also happy because today was his birthday and unlike his father brother remembered his birthday.

He was happy to know that he even told brother that he wanted a new toy one covered in red one full of despair he liked seeing despair in his toys.

He was happy when he unwrapped his gift the toy was pretty yes his eye’s were wide while his pupils were small and his face was a glistening pale his mouth was wide open and most likely dry but his favorite parts was the red that decorated him.

He liked the red it made the toy even more pretty soooo so so sooooo much prettier

However the toy didn’t only come decorated in red it also had a name tag but he wasn’t one for letters he preferred numbers instead.

It was much easier to remember than silly old names that was unnecessary.

Why should he remember the names of people who weren’t important?

The only one he needed to remember was his own and possibly brother…possibly…possibly…………………

Possibly?

“mmm……. I’ll name you 19 8 9 18 15 “


End file.
